


小羊的中场休息

by muxionglieren



Category: the way back - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxionglieren/pseuds/muxionglieren
Summary: 母熊哺乳。
Relationships: The Hayes players/Jack Cunningham
Kudos: 4





	小羊的中场休息

快到中场了，我们队虽然暂时领先他们五分，但是我面前这个灵活的土豆精也足够让我紧张。他把重心压得很低，但我长得很高，而且他球运得花哨，我又手笨，只能像个实验台上为科学教育贡献生命的青蛙那样，僵硬地张开四肢。其实，我早就知道，杰克让我打这个位置就是个错误的决定——我防不住任何人。  
土豆精在快把我的脚踝晃断了之后，终于在体右侧运球，他做了个假动作，我跟着他跳了起来，但球没有飞向篮筐，而是被他转身传了出去，到了对面后卫手里，这让我的心突然凉了——大名鼎鼎的2号，没有拿不到的三分。而我们队的人几乎全在篮下。  
他出手了，球进了。  
中场的哨响了，我给对面送了三分，我很生气。老爸说人生气的根源是自己的无能，我想他说的挺有道理。我小心地看向场外的杰克——我们的教练，他今天穿了一件我以前没见过的厚夹克，浅驼色，领子处还有翻毛；短款上衣让他的小腹格外凸出，显得他像一头怀孕的大母熊。他脸上看不出什么表情，只是把拉链往下拉了一点，转身向更衣室走去。  
换教练之后，我们队中场休息就一直在更衣室，为此，我甚至听见过别的球队给我们起外号“大鼠队”，我猜是因为我们商量战略总是偷偷摸摸，而教练又长得特别大块。  
到了更衣室，我更不敢抬头看他了。  
他有六英尺多，和我们站在一起像牧羊女和一群小羊。牧羊女总是给小羊们喂食，并温柔地同它们说话，在这两点上，杰克和牧羊女简直一模一样。  
我们都知道，现在，他要给我们喂食了。  
“很棒，”他笑着说，“有了目标的团队果然有强大的战斗力。”  
我们中很多人也笑了起来。  
“那就快开始吧，教练，履行承诺。”查布斯笑嘻嘻地说。他在开场五分钟内把对面晃得一屁股坐在地板上，现在一定倍感荣光。  
杰克在我们的注视下侧过身去，拉开了那件丑陋的夹克的拉链，里面是他常穿的格子衬衫。他在更衣室那一排座椅的中间位置坐了下去，坐下的一瞬间，我看见他那对被紧紧包裹着的奶子放荡地抖了抖。  
“你做得很好，查布斯，但是把球运进去靠的是你的技术和勇气，而要得分，靠的是团队，”他开始笨拙地解开衬衫纽扣，“赛场不是你的个人秀，孩子，全场最佳球员也不是单靠过人晃出来的。”  
杰克在指导时从不像别的教练那样歇斯底里、愤怒地朝球员大吼，他总是轻轻地嗔责我们，像个母亲那样，柔和、漫不经心。  
查布斯不再得意了，他眼前的风景让他有些眼神僵直。他盯着杰克完全暴露出来的两颗肥嘟嘟的奶子，口水都快流出来。他的奶稍稍有些外扩——你总不能要求一个五十岁男人的胸脯保持得像少女那般挺翘——但是仍然饱满鼓胀，像两只害羞地发抖的胖兔子；奶头已经被我们这群邪恶的小羊折腾得又大又红，而且不受控地不停流出奶水。  
“快来吧。”杰克温柔地说。  
查布斯和肯尼马上趴了上去，一边一个把杰克红肿的奶头吃在嘴里，发出响亮的吮吸声。更衣室里其他的球员仍未从激烈的比赛中缓过气来，他们流着汗，用衣领蹭脸，放肆地粗喘，此起彼伏。杰克短暂地闭上眼喘了一口气，接着对我们说：“你们的上半场让我想起中学操场上的小宝贝们，”他伸手抚摸胸前两个毛茸茸的脑袋，“两口就好，两口就好......”换人的空档，他的奶头不停地往外喷奶，像公园里自动浇花的喷头。  
“球在你们手里，要么进去了出不来，要么挂在外面进不去，”他继续说，“能赢这两分只能说明你们的对手真的非常不在状态。”  
我仔细观察他的表情，但看不出什么，既看不出丝毫的因被吮吸乳汁而产生的羞涩，也看不出一个篮球教练在中场时常有的急切。但我总觉得他是自豪的，因为他在我们中间还能扮演母亲的角色。  
“要让球流动起来，像它是个惹人厌的麻烦一样，”他的胸前又换人了。“不要怕被截住，有马库斯在，我们的防守也不算一塌糊涂。”  
杰克夸了我，但我只觉得疑惑，因为这对于一个刚刚因为防守失误而丢分的球员来说实在是种侮辱。  
“教练，”趴在杰克胸前的小前锋小声地说，“你好像没奶了……”  
杰克接着用他肉乎乎的粗糙手掌按摩自己的右乳，他一下一下有规律地捏着，有弹性的胸乳随之变形、荡漾。他用力地捏住自己的奶头，让它被压扁、伸长......最后，一小滴浓稠的白色液体从奶孔中溢出，质感看起来与精液类似。  
出乎意料的，杰克开始脸红了，他脸颊逐渐浮现的两团粉红色使他高大壮硕的身材不再那么有压迫感。他颇有些急躁地捧过小前锋的脸颊，“现在有了...”杰克的声音弱下去许多，并开始急促的喘息。  
我的脸也在发热，于是转过头去不再看他。  
我的眼神四处飘，耳朵里杰克低沉而轻缓的教导也是左耳朵进右耳朵出。我看见我的队友们有的乖乖地把手背在屁股后面低着头听教练说话，而有的，似乎感受到了裤裆里的大革命，正忙着用手拼命镇压呢。  
哎，每次都是这样，杰克每次都会在中场休息闹上这么一出，“镇压革命”的也永远是那几个固定的“政府”，这直接导致了我们队上半场像是在打仗，下半场就像刚完成一次值得回味的手淫，疲软、游离。  
“马库斯，过来吗？”杰克的嘴巴在呼唤我的嘴巴呢。  
我好不容易平缓下去的心又突突突地跳了起来。我在他的大腿旁单膝下跪，突然想到眼前这颗喷着奶的奶头刚刚被我的臭哄哄的队友舔过，于是上手拧了一下。我马上反应过来自己行为的不端，因为杰克用一种更细的音调呻吟了一声，而我的队友们怪笑着前仰后合，称赞我“好情趣”。我头也没抬地说了声“抱歉”，就低头含住了那个脏兮兮的左乳。  
“马库斯今天做的正是我们所希望看到的，”杰克好好缓了一会儿才说，“他打乱了对面的‘水流’，这是一个防守球员的本职工作，但他们的团队太默契了，孩子们。”我喝完了，站了起来。因为是最后一个嘛，杰克的奶水也不可能永远热情充沛，我得承认我用了挺大的劲去折磨他的奶头。  
“我不知道你们有没有注意，他们几乎没有花时间用眼睛去找过队友，”他开始扣扣子了，“这一方面需要控球者的预见能力与记忆力，另一方面，还要靠队友的体贴。就是这个词，体贴，这是非常难办到的事，你的队友可不比你的妈妈或者女朋友好伺候。”他微笑着说。又来了，我讨厌别人说这样的话——糟糕的、不恰当的比喻。“你需要感受到队友的急迫，他的眼神、他的迟疑，你要学会揣测他的心愿，但是同时万万不可忽视你的对手，因为他们也在揣测同样的东西，甚至比你做得更出色。他们就像秃鹫一样，专盯着松散的团队。”说到这，他的扣子已经恢复原样，但还是能清晰得看出两粒暧昧的凸起。“最好的教练和最棒的团队，你们总该有其中一个吧。”他站了起来，胸部和小腹处的扣子绷得快要裂开。  
他抓起那件屎色的厚外套，一边往身上套一边赶着我们向门外走——就像一个牧羊女赶着一群咩咩叫的羊羔。我们从更衣室接连走出，收获一年级小猴子们的“大鼠羞辱”，而杰克仿佛听不见一样，像一头笨重的母熊似的慢慢踱出来。  
下半场如我所料，我自己只顾着观察那几个淫货松松垮垮的裤管里甩来甩去的鸡巴；我们始终没让球流动起来，而秃鹫的确做得比我们更好......  
我感觉下半场过得很快很轻松，于是经常抽空看看杰克在做什么，但他对于下半场的比赛显然有着与我不同的看法。他时而双手遮住脸，时而手插口袋来回踱步，表情也变得严肃。我猜他一定在思索这支队伍到底怎么了——哎，教练，你的小羊羔正做着春梦呢。


End file.
